Conscience
by shadowno
Summary: A new Turk begins to question whether or not the Turks have what's good and just in their agenda
1. Chapter 1

Conscience

Chapter 1

"Markus White, former Soldier class C, reporting for duty sir!" The man said, standing at salute.

"Calm down soldier boy, this ain't the army anymore." The Red head responded with a sly grin. Reno looked up and down the boy. He looked young, maybe 24, and stood close to sic foot tall. He was built like Rude, and had short black hair, shaved into classic military buzz style. His bright red eyes were what caught his attention, Red eyes on a soldier? That was out of place, as most were a greenish blue. "Besides, look at me. Do I look like the boss."

Markus looked at Reno for three seconds, and quickly shook his head.

"No, I am sorry sir."

"I'm not sir, I'm Reno." Reno turned and walked towards the door. "God I hope I don't get teamed with this stiff."

Markus looked around the room, there were lockers on one wall with names on them. The first had the name Tseng on it, the second had Rude, and the third was disgusting, with flies buzzing around the piles of stuff that rolled out the bottom, said Reno. Then there was one Elena, and Finally, Markus. He opened the locker and inside found two matching uniforms, along with a pistol and an extendable baton.

"You must be the new guy." Came a sultry voice behind him.

He spun on the spot, and snapped into a salute. "Markus Whi…" his eyes fell on a very attractive woman, who had blond hair that went to her shoulders. Her brown eyes shimmered beautifully, despite the dull light of the room.

"Really?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "Well Mr. Whi… Elena Smyte."

Markus didn't get to respond as another person entered the room, this one tall, with long black hair.

"Ah, Mr. White I presume. Tseng Zergui, I am you're your new leader." He said.

"Yes sir! I am at your command." Markus said, snapping back to his senses.

"Good, good, let's get you suited up, I already have a mission for you."

"Yes sir!"

Markus raced to his locker, and quickly put on his Suit, he holstered the two weapons, and rushed to Tseng's office. Stopping outside, and making sure his tie was straight, he knocked on the door. Despite his nervous state at it being his first day, his training as a Soldier let him remain relaxed as the voices inside continued their conversation.

"He's arrogant, selfish, stupid…" he heard Elena saying.

"He's also one of our best men, and besides, now that we have the new operative, you won't have to work with him as often"

"But sir, Reno is always late, and is never in proper uniform."

"That's enough, now incase you didn't hear, the White is outside the door right now, could you bring him in."

"But… yes sir, I'll bring him in."

Markus heard foot steps near the door, and then it opened and he found himself face to face with the woman he had seen earlier. She turned and walked back to the desk at the head of the room, where she turned back towards him and stood. He walked into the room and stood in front of the desk, looking at Tseng.

"Welcome to the Turks." Tseng said.

"Thank you sir, I'm proud to serve them."

"yes, now unfortunately we have no time for introduction, an urgent situation has arrived in the city of Nibelheim, and I'm sending you, along with Elena here" he motioned to her on his right. "and Reno. They will fill you in on the way."

"Yes sir."

"Ok, you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Truck ride was miserable and bumpy, luckily Markus was used to it from all his years in soldier. The boat ride was cramped, and long, but he spent his time looking at her. Finally he realized that he didn't ask about the mission, so he walked over to her. She looked up from her book as he neared her, and set it down.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Ma'am, I believe that you are supposed to brief me on the coming mission."  
"oh right, well it's simple really. Their has been site of some lights being on inside the old Shinra Mansion, and we're going to check it our."

"Ok, any information on what it might be."

"It there was, would we be going to investigate?"

"No, sorry ma'am"

She didn't respond to him at all, but instead picked up her book, and continued to read. He took this as a hint that it was time for him to go, and walked away. After he was out of site, he leaned against that wall of the ship. How could he get her to actually take him seriously. Before he could think of an answer, a flash of red blurred his vision.

"How's it going soldier boy? You do realize that she's way out of your league don't you?" Reno said

"What are you talking about?" Markus responded, pushing him away.

"aw come on, I've been watching you watching her since we got on the train out of Midgar. You've got it bad for a worse lady."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I don't, but I'll warn you, she's too snooty for you, she's all about the Turks."

"Whatever."  
"You know what you need? A drink." Reno held out a flask.  
"You're kidding, I would never drink during a mission." Markus smacked it away.

"oh well, more for me." Reno said, and then he inverted the flask, taking a swig from it, ignoring Markus's look of disgust.

"You really do have a unique personality don't you?"

"Yeah, I gotta make up for my other half's lack of one."

"Oh, you're married?"

"Fuck no, I'm talking about Rude, he's already in Nibelheim."

"Oh, right, ok, I'm just going to go now."

"Where, we're on a boat?"

"Just over here." He said, pointing in the direction that he had just come from.

"Whatever." Reno said, stumbling off.

Markus walked over the edge of the boat and leaned against it, looking out towards the horizon. After awhile he heard footsteps coming near him. He turned around to tell Reno to leave him alone, but instead found himself face to face with Elena. Her cold demeanor had diminished, and unless he was mistaken, she was blushing.

"I… um… over heard your conversation with Reno." She said.

Markus's eyes bulged in horror, and he quickly turned back towards the ocean. She walked next to him, and leaned on the railing.

"Is he right? Have you been watching me? Are you interested in me?" She asked

He looked towards her, and noticed she was looking out to sea as well, as if trying to avoid eye contact. Trusting that his instinct was correct, he swallowed and answered.

"Yes, from the moment I saw you, I thought that you were extremely beautiful." He instantly felt himself glow scarlet with embarrassment, but the urgency to hear her response kept him looking at her. She turned towards him, and their eyes locked for a moment. An eternity passed between them in that instant, and then they both looked away embarrassed.

"maybe after the mission, we can go have a coffee." She said, blushing as bad as he did.

"yeah, I'd like…"

his last word were drowned out by the blast of a horn, announcing that they had reached their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The truck ride from Costa Del Sol to Nibelheim was much going much nicer than the ride from Midgar to Junon, as this time Markus had the company of the woman that only a few hours earlier he had thought hated him. He didn't know why she had softened up towards him, but he wasn't about to complain. As the day got later and the van got darker, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and drifted off to sleep. Reno lay on the bench across from them, having been unconscious from the moment they left. His mouth hand open and his tongue hang out. Markus chuckled to himself, then noticed the flask lying on the floor close to him. He figured what the hell, and reached for it. There was a flash of read, and Reno whacked Markus's hand with his baton.

"You had your chance soldier boy, did you really think I'm that reckless. This is perfectly good drink, Heavenly Malt, brewed in down town Edge." He stared at him for a second, his eyes widened. "Why is Elena on your shoulder?"

"None of your business." Markus answered.

"Boy, you do move fast." He held out the flask. "Take it, you'll need it."

Markus didn't think twice, as he took the flask and drank what was in it, Reno was right; this was a great drink. He looked back at Reno but before he could ask where he could find more of it, the driver called from up front.

"We're here boys, get out."

Elena woke with a start, and after taking a moment to gather herself, climbed out the back. Markus followed her, and Reno got out last. Markus went to move, but Elena stopped him.

"We have to wait for Rude."  
Thinking back to the other day, he remembered Rude being the name on one of the lockers, so he was about to meet his final partner. After a few minutes, they heard a creek of an old gate, and a moment later, a man appeared in the distance. Markus recognized the suit immediately, it was Turk blue, this had to be Rude. He could tell from his looks that he was up tight, his blue suit was pressed and clean, more so than even Tseng's was. His Black glasses were perfectly centered on his face, is goatee clean cut, and even. He had the feeling that this guy meant business.

Rude Finally Reached, them, and Markus waited for him to say something, but instead, Reno stepped forward, and patted him on the shoulder.

"How's it going, partner?"

"There's something going on in the mansion."

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"Aww, who cares, let's take a few days, have some drinks, and go home saying it's fine."

"No Reno, we have a job to do!" Elena snapped.

"Aw, shut up, and get off your period."

Elena's eyes widened, Markus could almost see flames in them. He knew he had to dispose of the situation, and fast. He placed his hand on Elena's shoulder, and spoke to Reno.

"Why don't you go get a drink, and me and Elena will check it out."

"Whatever, I don't care what you two do."  
Reno turned to Rude. "Come one Rude, let the lovers be alone." He made a crude movement with his hand, and started towards the inn, taking Rude with him. Markus put his arm around Elena's shoulder, and started to walk towards the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door to the mansion creaked as Markus slowly opened it. He pulled his pistol out of its holster, and heard Elena behind him did the same. He looked back at her, and she nodded. Together, they entered the old building, letting their eyes adjust to the dark.

"I'll take the first floor" Elena told him. "You take the second."

"Ok, be careful."

Markus went up the stairs, and checked the first room to the left of the staircase. It was clear, so he moved across the mansion to the other side, and found both of them rooms empty. As he left, he heard a door slam back by the first room. Running over to it he kicked the door open, and brought down his gun in front of him. There before him stood a little girl, maybe 12 years old. Behind her stood two more kids, a boy that was a little younger than she was, and a girl that may have been 4 at most.

"Please. Don't hurt us." The girl begged.

"Woah, wait, I'm not going to hurt you." Markus said, holstering his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy is…" the boy started, but the oldest girl cut him off.

"Shut up! They'll take us away."

"Why would I take you away?" Markus asked.

The older girl sighed, and then she looked towards her brother. "Do you see what you did stupid! Now they're going to take us away."

"Wait, now hold on. I'm not going to take you away. It's my job to find out who is in here and why."

The girl looked at him unsure, and then must of figured that she had no choice.

"Mom died, and they wanted to take us away, so we ran, and hid here."

"Where are you guys from?"

"Rocket town"

"You guys made it through the mountains by your self?"

"Yeah, please, don't take us away."

"Don't worry, I won't."

A voice from behind him startled him.

"So… looks like you found the problem."

"Reno! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the bar with Rude?"

"Big guy couldn't handle it, passed out… so I'm here now. I see you found the little pest we are supposed to take care of."

"Reno, their mom is dead, I think we should let them stay here, it's not like the mansion is in use."

Reno, nodded, then in a flash he pulled his pistol and fired three shots. Each of the children fell to the ground. Markus stared in disbelief, looking from the lifeless children, to Reno, and back again.

"What the fuck Reno!" Markus yelled, then ran at him in a rage. Elena appeared behind Reno, which stopped his charge. Breathing heavily, she spoke.

"What happened? I heard shots." She asked.

"Reno…" Markus began.

"I finished the mission, let's go."

"Finished! You murdered them! In cold blood! You…"

"Did my job, you best start doing the same."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Elena and Markus alone with the bodies. Markus stared at them for a moment, and then lurched forward, emptying his stomach onto the floor. After throwing up for several minutes, he collapsed, and then slowly his vision blurred.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An explosion shook Markus's bed, causing his eyes to snap open. Before he could get out of bed, another explosion hit the tent, causing his bed to flip over. His ears ringing, and his eyes blinded temporarily by the blast, he felt a hand grasp his back, and pull him up.

"On your feet soldier!" the man ordered.

Markus blinked a few times before he recognized his squadron commander. The man ran over to another guy that was on the ground and pulled him up. Markus looked around the ground, and saw his rifle on the ground. He grabbed it, and checked to make sure that it was loaded. Then another explosion went off behind him, knocking him to the ground. He started to get to his feet, when again a hand grabbed him, and pulled him up. It was the same commander, only this time he was missing an eye.

"It's me and you only White!" he yelled over the roar of the war. "Fall back, and don't get yourself killed!"

Markus nodded, and started to run to the exit of the tent, but the commander grabbed him by his shoulder, and leaned in.

"That's an order White, you're no good to me dead." Then he shoved him out, and followed him closely. He constantly pushed Markus forward, until finally they saw the trucks. When they reached it, Markus was forced into an already over flowing truck, and it started to pull away.

"See you back in Midgar boy." The commander called, climbing into the back over another truck.

All Markus wanted to do was go to bed, and forget the carnage he had seen that day. He closed his eyes and… an explosion roared behind him, and his eyes flew open to see that the other truck in flames…

-----

Markus's eyes flew open, as he awoke from his nightmare. Looking around, he found himself in a room that he had never seen before. Finally, he sat up, and was startled by a voice beside him.

"Oh, thank god you're awake." Then a tackle followed it, pushing him to the bed. Elena kissed him on the cheek. "I was so worried when you collapsed."

"Elena, Reno killed those kids."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just go get some food, and try and relax, after all." She smiled "this will be our first date."

Immediately Markus forced the kids to the back of his mind, he wanted to be with her so badly, nothing else mattered. He sat up, and climbed out of bed.

"So, did you have anywhere in mind?"

"Well, let's head over to 7th heaven."

"Ok, sounds like fun."

They stood up, and headed to the door, when the door flew open, and Tseng entered. Behind him, Reno entered a smirk on his face. Tseng looked deadly serious.

"Elena, please step outside, I need to speak with Markus for a moment."

Elena looked at him for a moment, then looked at Markus.

"Yes sir." She said with a nod, and walked past him. Reno followed her out, and closed the door.

"I understand that you feel Reno got a little excessive?" Tseng asked.

"Yes sir, I believe that the rules of war state that children should not be harmed in battle."

"Markus, this is not Soldier, this is The Turks. We don't follow the rules of wars, we don't follow laws. We only follow my rules."

"Sir, I have to disagree. I feel…"

"I don't want any problems Markus, are you going to cause problems?"

"Not if you do what you know you should."

Tseng turned around facing the door, letting an exasperated sigh, he turned back to him, a pistol in his hand.

"It's a shame, you had potential."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Markus acted instinctively, he kicked at the pistol, knocking it out of his hand. Tseng drew his Baton, and swung at Markus, catching the side of his head, sending him crashing to the floor. He jumped back up to his feet, and spun on his knee, using his other leg to kick Tseng's feet out from under him. Tseng fell to the floor hard, and Markus jumped on top of him, and struck him across the face, causing his head to turn sharply, and blood to began to flow out of his nose. Tseng sent a knee up in-between Markus's legs, causing him to fall sideways off of him. Tseng jumped to his feet, and ran for his gun, but Markus drew his baton, and threw it at the back of Tseng's head, hitting him in the center of it, and knocking him down. Tseng tried to stand back up, but Markus was faster, grabbing a lamp from the table, and crushing it over Tseng's head. Tseng fell to the floor, unconscious. Markus didn't wait, he ran to the door, and ripped it open to find Reno holding Elena's hands behind her back, as she struggled to get into the room to investigate the sounds of scuffle coming from the room. As soon as he appeared they both stopped struggling, Elena cause of relief, Reno because of shock. Reno pushed her away, and grabbed his baton, running at Markus. Markus punched him in the throat, and smashed his face into the wall, causing him to crumple to the floor. He grabbed Elena's hand, and pulled her down the hallway towards the Elevator.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, sounding weird.

"They're trying to kill me over those…"

He was cut off just as they got there, the doors opened, and Rude stepped out. He stared at them for a moment, then his eyes moved to the unconscious Reno on the floor. He charged at them, and Markus kicked high, and hard, catching him in the face. Unlike the other two, Rude shrugged this off, and grabbed Markus's face, and slammed him through a door to his left. Markus spilled out onto a balcony, climbing to his feet, but only just getting to them, when a knee slammed causing him to fall back to the floor. Rude picked him up, and Markus spit into his eyes, causing him to stumbled back. Then he leapt through the air, and kicked Rude in the face, finally knocking him down and out. He climbed back to his feet, and stumbled back towards the ledge. The sound of the gun cocking, looking up, he saw Elena pointing her gun at him.

"Elena?"  
"I'm sorry I have to do this Markus."

"Elena?"

She closed her eyes.

"I love you."

The gunshot echoed through the night, and the bullet hit Markus in the chest, causing him to stumble back, and falling over the low railing. At the last moment, he managed to grab hold of the railing, and now was suspended miles over the ground. He looked up, and surprisingly found himself looking into Elena's eyes.

"Why?" Markus stuttered.

"I'm sorry Markus, it's my job."

The second shot hit him in the head, causing him to plummet to the ground. He was dead before he got there.

The end


End file.
